


Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：担心-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：担心-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：担心-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ed3cd22)

[ 241](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ed3cd22)

### [Ex-Aid同人－镜梦：担心](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ed3cd22)

永梦额头无力的抵在身前的柱子上，极速的呼吸令他痛苦的不停出汗。他头重脚轻到瘫坐在地上，可被绑在另一头的手无法支撑他他起来，他只能把整个重量都给了柱子，如同抓着救命稻草似的抱着不放手。

头晕眼花，大脑里回荡着耳鸣，永梦有些分不清现在具体情况。其实才短短一会时间，却觉得过了很久。他努力收紧打颤发软的胳膊，好抱紧柱子稳住身体，生怕自己可能会晕倒。

“——你到底听到没有？”疾步走来的男人重重推了他的胳膊。永梦瞬间整个身子一歪差点跌坐到一旁，不过胳膊被柱子嗝得生疼，又将他扯了回来。

“对不起…”他的确没听，因为贫血过度的他无法集中精力。虽然是绑架他的人，却下意识道了歉。“我贫血了。能不能帮我——”

“我不会解开的！在他们给我…道歉前！”良心在作怪，男人试图让自己当个狠角色。永梦张张嘴，却没能顺利挤出声音。他有些心律不齐，气短难受，感到疲倦下有莫名的急躁，却又无力多说。

要说为何会被绑架，永梦其实很委屈和无辜。他今天在手术里又贫血了，加上手术前飞彩严格的培训，以及被新问题压迫的过于苦恼和疲惫，这次贫血后他觉得自己差点跌倒。好在他稳住脚步，想到相比在在那不能疏忽的情况中碍手碍脚，以及自己可能会让其他医生分散注意力，最终他灰溜溜的钻出了手术室，扶着墙满心受打击。

这边楼道没什么人，手术的人都各自在岗位上，实习的其他几个学生也都好好的在里面。只有自己出来了，还是因为这种原因，明明说过不会再犯，这次不知道要被飞彩怎么训。永梦心灰意冷，大脑皮层下的神经胀痛得直跳。这让他拐过后，突然觉得走廊长的要命。没走几步，他浑身都有些发软打颤。最近太疲倦了，也没休息好，实习压力还大，战斗也多，这些让他有些应付不来。

就在他差点腿软时，后方突然一只手上来。本能的要去反抗，却被喷洒着药物的毛巾捂住口鼻，直接晕了过去。醒来后他就被绑在柱子上，之前晕倒期间枕着柱子的额头和脸颊隐隐作痛。并且他觉得身上有几处钝痛，或许是被搬运时撞到了哪。

混沌的大脑令他半天都没分辨出这里是哪里，因为很光线昏暗。手被这样拘束，他也够不到卡带和手机，好在他知道对方并不是Bugster后，就冷静很多。

原来这个人年迈的母亲曾是这里的病人，但是主治医生态度并不好，咨询时并未给出让男人满意的答案。随后母亲因为年龄关系，病情加重，最终还是过世了。即使医生和检查结果表明他的母亲拖着那样的身体到现在已经无力回天，如今这个情况也能预见，可他坚信母亲去得太早，而酿成这个结果的是那个医生不负责任的态度。

永梦虽然为他母亲过世而悲哀，可为什么会拉上自己？再说这个人绑架他是因为想逼医院给赔偿和管那个医生要个解释，而永梦单纯是路过被抓的。

这种个计划根本漏洞百出，也很胡闹。男人的一切都暴露在走廊监视器下，还有可能会被人看到，这样想想，肯定一下子就被保安找到。永梦不得不觉得对方的行为很蠢，而那个人焦急的样子显然也是一头热根本没思考，说不定是他进去找那个医生理论却没找到后，而临时一股脑下的错误决定。冲动让男人没经过思考就行动起来，最后他只能将错就错。

“在做出后悔的事情前，还是不要继续下去了，”永梦声音比往日更加沙哑，干涩得发痛，这样坚定的话却被说的很小声。他努力回过头，移动眼球寻找那人在昏暗中的身影，侧着脸半靠在自己肩膀上支撑，“这样的行动肯定会被轻易发现。你不光不能达到目的，还会被抓起来——”

永梦劝阻的声音里带着点焦急，因为他很怕这个人压力一大也出现游戏病状况，而自己无能为力。他用手臂借着柱子拉起自己，腿往前支撑，却还是一屁股坐在了地上，眼前泛白。

“你真的…贫血了？”那男人突然传来的音色中此时挂着一点着急。也许起先他觉得永梦只是想找借口让他解开绳子，可现在似乎永梦身体摇晃的样子看起来是真的很不好受。而在走廊中永梦难受的样子，显然被一股脑热的男人给忽视了。

永梦点了点头，也不知道对方能不能看到，他只是无法很好开口。好在安静似乎化成了默认，即使永梦的角度看不清对方表情，却听到对方起身来回紧张踱步的响动，像是在找东西。相比身体，永梦此时竟升起一丝希望，这个人或许是想帮他寻找解决贫血的方法。

可惜还没做出什么判断，他们就被闯进来的声音惊到，保安找到他们了。永梦这察觉，或许他们在医院的某处。但他第一反应是，很怕那些人会对男人动粗，可这一紧张反而让他自己两眼发花。脑袋一沉，永梦的头无法维持平衡的往前磕在了柱子上，痛的他直咧嘴。

“研修医！”飞彩的呼唤从后方接近，脚步快速上前。口吻挂着焦急，却也松了口气似的变得有些尖锐。

保安已经抓着男人出了房间，另一个人去了柱子那头帮他解开绳子。绳子一松，永梦的胳膊就一点力气都没有了。抱不住柱子的他往后倒去，手擦过时也没能稳住自己。

然而他并未倒在地上，而是软入了飞彩怀中。飞彩看到他的腕部被松开，便已经单膝蹲下来在后方等着接住。飞彩的手揽过永梦的腰，将失力的青年往上提了提，好让对方调整好姿势后，整个后背能完好的靠入自己怀中。

单手抱住永梦，飞彩用另一只手轻轻正过对方的脸，拨开刘海，借着保安打开的灯观察永梦的情况。永梦看起来并不舒服，飞彩也下意识将人抱的松开些，好不压迫对方。只有这种时候，飞彩才注意到，自己一开始就搂得对方太紧了。

当时飞彩在手术中就注意到永梦的情况，结束后他第一反应就是去查看永梦怎么样了，然而Poppy表示永梦并没有来过CR。随后飞彩去了食堂，去了外科办公室，还去问了永梦熟悉的医生和护士，可是谁都没看到。

这时候永梦难道不是应该老老实实补铁养分的吗？或者乖乖去复习学习内容上进点的吗？一时半会找不见人可以不用吃惊，可左等右等，都等到飞彩都慢慢吃完蛋糕了，也没看到永梦的影子。按照永梦的性格，飞彩坚信永梦并不会平白无故缺席，且还应该是那种很积极的类型。加上手术观摩中的失误，永梦八成会老老实实的做练习，或者主动找他询问问题，要不然就是来道歉。可惜全部猜想都落空，飞彩不知道自己哪冒出来了第六感，即使觉得很不安。

最终他认为事情有蹊跷，找了保安调查了监控录像，才找到了永梦被带去了哪里。那个男人也是临时决定的，根本不会避开这些摄像头，或者说他本来就是针对医院而不是永梦得。在逃生出口的楼道中，男人废了好长时间搬运永梦，毕竟永梦也是一个成年人。大概疲惫后清醒不少，男人意识到自己行为的绝望，将错就错的他就近着到近期被改成储物间的以前的老病房，把自己和永梦关了起来，或许希望在里面好好想想解决办法。

“你还好吗？”飞彩蹙着眉头担心的拍几了下永梦的脸，而永梦只是哼了声。

年轻的实习医生很想闭眼，一个是他有些晕的睁不开，另一方面是他觉得飞彩怀中一场舒服。被对方找到后的安心感，令他整个都瘫在了那里。

见永梦眼神有些恍惚，也没给予正满地回答，飞彩不禁担心起来对方的身体是不是贫血拖延导致出现了其他情况。那时从监控器中，飞彩注意到永梦是刚贫血从手术室出来。完全没补充铁的永梦，贫血中就被带走，没恢复的身体令飞彩顿时着急起来。

虽然拖了很久找到，永梦虽然看起来不太好，但也没太糟糕。可一向谨慎的飞彩还是要去给永梦好好做个检查，更怕现在就出现其他症状，永梦此时在眼里是个病患。甚至为了这个时刻，在赶来之前，他还拿了维生素片。

“把那个拿过来，”飞彩伸出手找陪自己来的护士要过带来的水和维生素片。移动前，他还是决定让永梦先吃了。他把药片很小心的塞进青年的口中，对方颜色红润的嘴唇现在浅淡些许，虽然依旧柔软，却显得干涩。

“永梦，”飞彩很轻声的呼唤了对方的名字，这不一样的称呼给永梦起了反应。永梦眼睛回应似的泛起了点光，看着药片后显得有些吃惊和感激。飞彩顾不上，也不想让永梦浪费时间和体力多说，反而有点连哄带劝的意思，“把这个张嘴吃了。”

永梦很听话的张开嘴，有些虚弱的从飞彩手指上叼走了药片。味道很快扩散，不过飞彩也立马把杯子送到他嘴边。永梦下意识要抬手拿过杯子自己喝，可他的头已经被飞彩的手掌从脑后微微托里，水被谨慎的喂到口中，药片顺着喉咙咽了下去。

“谢谢…又被你添麻烦了，对不起…”永梦勉强撑起头冲人道歉，然而他觉得道歉远不足以面对自己引的麻烦，后面欲言又止。不过飞彩的手并未离开他，而是一直追着他的动作给他支撑，听着他把话说完。

“不要老给我添麻烦，”飞彩看人能好好说话了，也就舒了口气。然而他表面虽然单纯是因为担心而急躁，其实是被另一个所影响。

刚才永梦嘴唇下的炙热温度还残留在他指尖，湿润的温热，加上牙齿咬住药片时擦过他指甲前段的摩擦，那些都留在了飞彩心中，反而有些留恋。

还有刚进屋时，永梦虚弱回头看来的样子，楚楚可怜的就和小动物似的。委屈的样子不知怎么就让飞彩无条件的心软，不想承认是真的，可飞彩还是有种下意识护住对方的意识。

忽然怀里一沉，永梦又把体重跌回到飞彩怀中。飞彩赶紧移动手搂住对方的肩往自己这边抱过，没让人的脑袋往后仰，而是缩在了自己臂弯下。或许之前绷紧神经弄得太累，永梦除了冒冷汗外，眼睛有些睁不开的合了起来。

“别睡，”飞彩赶紧晃了晃人的肩膀，“回去CR再休息，”一向谨慎聪明的飞彩，脑子却突然忘记他们的实习课程还没结束。而永梦短暂的休息恢复时间，直接在他大脑中跳到了请假。

永梦的睫毛很浓密，既然不是很长的类型，却闭眼下垂时显得极其乖巧可爱。刚才维持抱着柱子的姿势跪着，永梦整个后背，腰和膝盖都很发痛。现在换了姿势后就舒服很多，加上精神松懈和贫血，他直接躺在了飞彩怀中。

飞彩其实没注意，自己内心有些不忍心叫醒对方，毕竟清楚贫血也是挺难受的。如果可以，他更希望永梦就这样睡一觉，恢复调整完毕后再好好完成医生的义务。

这样想着，飞彩也不知道怎么，就平静的注视着永梦面容。甚至瞬间屏蔽了外界，视线里容不下别的，也没思考他们处于什么环境下。手臂上传来永梦的重量，青年的体重不轻，飞彩倒并不在乎胳膊发酸，而是垫在了自己支撑的那个膝盖上，没撒手。

反而在有人询问他们要不要离开这里，回办公室时，给出反应的反而是缓慢睁开眼的永梦。那一刻，两人目光擦过对视，这才令飞彩回过神。

“飞彩？”永梦叫了声。随后他有些尴尬的战战兢兢给身子使力，坐起身，“对不起，刚才差点——”

“好了，快起来。”这次不给永梦道歉机会，“该回去了”。飞彩用手扶对方坐起，拉过人手臂架过脖子，将青年拉起身。

就这样，他扶着永梦和其他人员出了屋子。路上一边应付永梦如和给那个男人辩解，一边让青年把重量分给了自己。飞彩已经回到了平日状态，却发现萌生了另一个欲望。

［注：只是一个片段，并没有完整详细的前后内容！真的只是想写永梦被从后面接住抱住的画面，所以那个男人部分很僵硬，我实在是想破头皮都没想到怎么弄原因...就无视吧。画面来自空间看到的一个捆绑姿势喜好的说说，里面的第一个这个图太可爱了，当时觉得这样的永梦会可怜巴巴的，需要骑士来救他］

  


[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[镜梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E6%A2%A6)[飞永](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%9E%E6%B0%B8)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(19)

热度(241)

    1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://moming685.lofter.com/) [ありません♪( ´θ｀)ノ](http://moming685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://9965127529.lofter.com/) [。](http://9965127529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) [doll](http://doll4350.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    8. [](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) [淋雨](http://linyu157.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) [懒癌晚期的星月](http://youxiaoyejiukaixindexingyueyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) [咸鱼才是本职](http://bingyuling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://dio9968297.lofter.com/) [DIO面包店](http://dio9968297.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) [舞冰isuna_uni](http://wbsukisento.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xianghedazaixunqinga.lofter.com/) [想和哒宰殉情啊](http://xianghedazaixunqinga.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://qianwuyinshe.lofter.com/) [极致光辉](http://qianwuyinshe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) [迟娖](http://hyakuorichiwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://momo975881.lofter.com/) [momo](http://momo975881.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://muliuqing0109.lofter.com/) [Noah](http://muliuqing0109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) [世界树](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) [凌波楚楚](http://juanmeiwodejia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) [只身天涯](http://zhishentianya961.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://kitty125419.lofter.com/) [寧雨溪](http://kitty125419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) [救世主今天也在想如何毁灭世界](http://yeyushengfan428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://j984424.lofter.com/) [豆皮](http://j984424.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) [不動琳](http://chisiying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) [嘿嘿](http://jiangjiusi885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    32. [](http://diuliang.lofter.com/) [乣悢](http://diuliang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) [镜飞弹](http://lyz0823.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://chisongfeng799.lofter.com/) [史黛拉](http://chisongfeng799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://shiguangyisan.lofter.com/) [时光已散](http://shiguangyisan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://yibanxian116.lofter.com/) [陎霂](http://yibanxian116.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) [柆吾桑](http://fengluoling000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://sumu8280.lofter.com/) [坠兔沉光](http://sumu8280.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://verdantlion.lofter.com/) [四詡丸子](http://verdantlion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://yijianweiji.lofter.com/) [Lucky-蓝](http://yijianweiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) [芒果蛋糕🍰](http://weixinpromise135.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://he479967.lofter.com/) [鹤](http://he479967.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://1843188440.lofter.com/) [吴阿毛毛毛](http://1843188440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) [别问我的名字](http://biewenwodemingzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) [銀八樂](http://yinbale539.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://nana3125.lofter.com/) [nana](http://nana3125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://shaorong455.lofter.com/) [韶容](http://shaorong455.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://lingsuijiyi590.lofter.com/) [零碎記忆](http://lingsuijiyi590.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://bengetunchui.lofter.com/) [Hushhh](http://bengetunchui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://qingmeng606.lofter.com/) [清梦](http://qingmeng606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://shuoqiujing.lofter.com/) [朔湫璟](http://shuoqiujing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ec6fc88)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_ee02b81)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
